<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your burn makes me feel alive by KiriXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047163">Your burn makes me feel alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriXY/pseuds/KiriXY'>KiriXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Prom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(with Damien), Alcohol, Anal Sex, Brian just wants to sleep, Clubbing, Damien being Damien, Dating, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Getting Together, Having crushes and having to deal with them, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oz is a baby and deserves love, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Spoilers for Damien's secret ending: Fight, Swearing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriXY/pseuds/KiriXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian never thought having a Prom date would include punches, yet here he is, exchanging blows with the (literally) hottest guy in school and suddenly there's more kissing than fighting and he wishes they were someplace more private. Luckily, Damien has an idea.<br/>~<br/>Or, how a Prom night hookup changes everything because feelings start to be involved ♡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian/Damien are main, Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz, Green | Brian/Damien LaVey, Green | Brian/Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom), Scott Howl/Yellow | Oz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This loosely follows what might've gone down after one of Damien's secret endings - The Fight. Check out yourself how it goes exactly if you want, but all you need to know here, is that if you manage to do it right, /the player/ (in our case Brian) gets to fuck Damien in the school bathroom after a steamy fight. Yep. I personally liked that a lot and look what happened! So read on c:<br/>~<br/>I have the whole thing planned out more or less but I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish BUT! if you're here for the porn, you'll get your fill in what's released already so don't worry :D<br/>~<br/>I started writing this before Monster Camp was released, so none of the new characters will appear here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Holy. Fucking. Shit.” Damien heaves with every word, his cock sliding out of Brian’s ass and the zombie winces but can’t help a small chuckle, because yes, it was <em>that</em> great of a fuck.</p><p>“Yeah…” Brian braces himself against the stone sink that he’d just been so thoroughly fucked against and a stab of dull pain shoots from his chest. He doesn’t usually feel much of anything so he knows it must be something more serious. “I think a few of my ribs are broken.”</p><p>Damien stops in the middle of zipping up his pants and shoots him a glare through the mirror, which is partly impressed and partly worried. “Shit, are you gonna be okay?”</p><p>Brian just grunts with a nod, slowly turning around to lean against the sink with his back and looks at him. “I’m actually impressed that you still had enough wind in you after I fucked you into that wall,” he smirks pointing his chin towards the tiles behind him, littered with graffiti.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” he laughs, “I’m the Prince of Hell, baby, I can go <em>much</em> more than that!”</p><p>“Well, I can’t,” Brian carefully picks up his pants and groans when the ribs shift. He sighs, fastens his belt sloppily and gives Damien a tired smile. “It was real good, but all the fighting and fucking made me so sleepy, I…” his voice fades away as he starts losing consciousness.</p><p>“Brian, are you falling asleep on me?” Damien frowns, but knowing his friend’s specialty is snoozing off anywhere anytime, he had already stepped closer to catch him if necessary. And surely, Brian would certainly collapse on the floor, if not for him. “Fucking hell dude, you can’t be serious…”</p><p>~</p><p>The next time Brian comes to, it’s most likely because he’s feeling warm. <em>Too</em> warm. Not a common phenomenon for his dead flesh. He opens his eyes just a crack and sees a window with angry red glow coming through it that looks dangerously similar to fire, but he’s not awake enough to care. He slowly turns his head to the side and focuses on the one monster that’s there with him, sitting on the black carpet with red pentagrams on it, tapping away on his phone.</p><p>“Damien?”</p><p>“Oh, you’re awake, asshole?” the demon snorts, dropping the device on the floor.</p><p>“Where am I?” Brian asks, quite puzzled.</p><p>“In Hell, obviously.”</p><p>Brian’s eyes widen just the slightest bit. “Am I dead?”</p><p>“No, you idiot!” Damien barks, but he can’t help a grin as he crawls towards him and sits next to the bed. “You’re just in my house,” he rolls his eyes, but Brian thinks it’s to distract him from the small blush – it didn’t really work. “You totally fell asleep on me in that stinky bathroom, so I wasn’t sure what to do. Didn’t want to just leave you there with broken ribs and sagging pants, y’know?” he snickers when Brian gives him a raised eyebrow, “I might be an asshole, but after sex I always make sure my partner is alright… unless it’s someone I really, really hate and we would just engage in that <em>sweet</em> hate se-“</p><p>Damien’s cut off by Brian’s sudden kiss. It’s awkward in that angle and too short, but really cute and also very effective because now Damien’s blushing again.</p><p>“Thanks,” Brian smiles and sinks back into the pillow.”</p><p>“How’re your ribs?” Damien mutters.</p><p>Brian shrugs. “Still there. Still broken. But I’ll live, they’re probably gonna heal on their own but it’s kind of uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Just uncomfortable?” Damien gets up, looming over him, intrigued. “My pain threshold is pretty fucked up, that’s true, but other monsters would be writhing in pain <em>at least</em>. How are you so chill about this?”</p><p>He considers him for a moment, then smiles and taps the mattress. “Lie next to me and I’ll tell you.”</p><p>Damien snorts, but doesn’t protest, slipping next to Brian, getting comfy on his side with one arm supporting his head so he can see him properly. “So? Is it because you’re undead?”</p><p>“Mostly,” he nods, basking in the warmth of him, Damien being practically a living furnace, “it’s not just pain, though. Everything that I should normally feel is rather dull…” he takes Damien’s free hand and places it over his. “I can feel the touch but it’s just so faint… it’s the same with pain. I can feel it, but it doesn’t really bother me and then it just fades away eventually.”</p><p>Damien seems pensive for a moment, but then he smirks and there’s a glint of mischief in his eyes. Oh, how Brian loves that look. “So how about this,” he stabs his sharp nails into the back of Brian’s hand and scratches him.</p><p>The zombie simply smiles. “Feels good, actually,” he looks at their hands, trickles of blood running down in uneven lines over the thin bones. “It’s why I like being around you. Because you take everything to the extreme so much that I can actually <em>feel</em> things. That’s why the fight at the prom was so thrilling for me too, why I like the rough sex with you as well,” he shrugs, “sure, broken bones are probably not ok, but it was totally worth it.”</p><p>Brian was never so close to a shiver running down his spine as now, when Damien is looking at him like he is about to fucking devour him. His golden eyes are bright, and he is buzzing with energy, excitement.</p><p>“That’s so fucking hot, Brian. You might be much more rad than I initially thought,” he throws one leg over him and in one swift motion Damien is straddling his thighs. He bows down, grinning and Brian takes in a sharp breath. “I want you to fuck me again. Can you do it even with the broken ribs?”</p><p>“Fuck yes,” he exhales, no hesitation and then Damien’s kissing him, hot and rough and <em>impatient</em>. He can feel the demon’s tail rub against his crotch, encouraging the already growing bulge and Brian moans. “But maybe it’d be best if you ride me. I can’t really bend much.”</p><p>“I’d ride your undead dick any time, baby” Damien snickers against his neck where he was busy biting and leaving angry marks that were driving Brian crazy. “You’ve got some nerve, asking me to prom and then make me miss most of it. Better make it worth my while.”</p><p>“Gladly,” Brian retorts, managing to undo Damien’s pants and he yanks them down the second time that evening. He does the same for himself and they kiss while he rubs his fingers over Damien’s hole and makes him sigh against his lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to do much,” he says, his voice low and sultry, “I’m still pretty loose from before.”</p><p>Brian nods but intends to do at least the necessary minimum and Damien reaches under the pillow Brian’s lying on and takes out a lube bottle. There’s barely any left.</p><p>“Under the pillow?” he smirks. “Just how often do you use it?”</p><p>Damien just grins at him, using the leftovers on himself and then on Brian’s dick as well. He throws the bottle away and licks his lips just before he’s about to impale himself when Brian suddenly stops him, and he growls. “What?!”</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>“Oh,” he raises one eyebrow, smirking, but does as he’s told. He looks at him over the shoulder, already reaching behind himself to grab Brian’s dick and line it up with his ass. “Don’t wanna see my face huh?”</p><p>“That’s not it,” Brian holds his hips and assists as Damien lowers himself on him slowly and all the way down, both gasping. “You... know that’s not it.”</p><p>Damien snickers and starts moving his hips. It’s slow at first, as he’s trying to find a position that works for him, eventually ending up with supporting himself with both arms on Brian’s shins, only moving his ass up and down with Brian’s hands gripping his hips, helping with the movement. Brian tries his best to keep his eyes open so he can watch his dick disappear in that perfect red ass. And some show that is. Damien’s back is arched beautifully, his muscles rippling with every move and strong legs starting to shake with the strain, but he’s not slowing down in the slightest. After some time of relentless panting and sounds of skin hitting skin, Damien’s tail curls around one of Brian’s arms, not the first time that happened, and he finds it absolutely adorable that this fierce demon always seeks a way to ground himself before he reaches the climax. He wonders if that’s exclusive to him or he does that with everyone, but he sure hopes for the former.</p><p>“Brian…” it’s no more than a soft whimper, a plea, and he leans back, one hand bracing on Brian’s hip and the other seeking contact. He’s quick to oblige, gripping him strongly and his other hand reaches around Damien, fingers closing around his length, urging him on. “Ah! F… fuck!”</p><p>Brian knows he can’t hold on for much longer and he wants his favorite demon to finish first, so he pumps Damien’s cock until he slams onto him one last time, his whole body shuddering and he comes all over himself and Brian’s hand with a loud moan.</p><p>“Damien… fuck, ah…” Brian’s hips jerk up as Damien squeezes around him and after a few more shallow thrusts he finally finishes as well, barely managing to catch the demon who came crashing down on him. “Hey,” he snickers, “careful with the horn…” he gingerly shifts his head to the side, avoiding having his eye gouged out, slowly lowering him down.</p><p>Damien is warm against him and even though he’s heavy and not exactly comfortable for the damaged ribs, Brian can’t bring himself to push him away. Instead, he nuzzles behind his ear and plants a couple of kisses on his neck, but all he gets is a growl.</p><p>“Stop it. I don’t cuddle.”</p><p>“Right, right,” Brian grins to himself, giving him one more kiss just to spite him, “that would make you less badass.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Damien barks, but it lacks any real malice, as well as the weak slap on his arm that follows. It probably makes him realize that his tail is still wrapped tightly around Brian since he loosens the grip and whips it away and Brian chooses not to comment on it. “I’m probably crushing your already crushed ribcage, huh?”</p><p>“You think?” Brian chuckles and gasps when Damien suddenly plops down to his side.</p><p>He watches him sit up and pull his underwear on, debating with himself whether or not it would ruin the moment if he hugged him from behind, but Damien interrupts his train of thought before he can act on it. “Do you want me to get you a doctor?”</p><p>“Uh… what?” he blinks, quite taken aback by that proposal.</p><p>“For your broken bones,” Damien briefly glances to his chest, “not that I don’t think it’s pretty metal we could fuck even with your ribs fucked up, but it’s still better if you’re in top condition and you said it’s uncomfortable, so…”</p><p>There it is, Damien is blushing again. “You have doctors in Hell?”</p><p>“Not many, if you don’t count the charlatans that tell you to drink bleach to cure cancer, but you can’t even call those ‘doctors’, I suppose, but in every decade, there are a few assholes that take bribes over the Hippocratic Oath and so on, so yeah,” he shrugs, “we have actual doctors in Hell.”</p><p>Brian decides it’s safer not to ask about any more details, since he probably really should seek medical attention as soon as possible and so he agrees. “Yeah alright, that would be really nice of you then.”</p><p>Damien flashes him a sly smirk and leans over him, bracing on one arm next to Brian’s head. “I’ll get you the best one I can find.”</p><p>“Oh,” Brian is drawn in by that attractive tone, but before he can do anything, Damien is out of the bed, putting his clothes on and soon he’s gone to run his errand. An errand for <em>him</em>, though. The knowledge that Damien cares in some way at least, brings out a smile on his scarred face.</p><p>He decides it’s probably a good idea to get dressed as well, since Damien might be back any time and even though he’s always up for a healthy amount of exhibitionism, this would most likely be too much. So after making himself decent again, he indulges in snooping around Damien’s room, finding lots of interesting shit from a collection of exotic corpses to a very well-hidden sheet of sparkly pink pony stickers with a message on the back reading <em>From Miranda </em>♡ that’s probably never to be used, but the pure sentiment of Damien keeping this is incredibly precious. Brian is in the middle of reading through <em>How to scare stupid kids playing with Ouija boards</em> manual when Damien comes back, a doctor in tow.</p><p>The operation is quite gruesome, but Brian had worse in his life, therefore not bothered much and Damien thinks his insides are hot, so who is he to complain. The doctor gets a shortened sentence in Purgatory where Damien fetched him from, and Damien gets Brian with functional skeleton, so everyone is happy.</p><p>What a great prom night!</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>And just like that, the school year ends. Everyone made it in one piece, despite all odds, and that could mean only one thing. Summer is around the corner and no one from Spooky High would pass a chance to take out their swimsuits or engage in raging summer parties.</p><p>Everyone except Brian who just wants to sleep.</p><p>It was a perfect day. Sun was shining, school was over, lots of free time to do whatever with – a perfect opportunity for countless naps in his bed.</p><p>But his friends thought otherwise.</p><p>At the fourth ring of the bell, he finally gets up with a groan and shuffles his feet towards the door where he is greeted by the overly excited faces of his three best buddies.</p><p>“Brian! You look like a zombie!” Amira is the first to speak, a wide grin on her face. “It’s summer vacation man, you can’t spend it at home sleeping, we won’t allow you!”</p><p>“I can see that,” Brian yawns and steps away so they can all file inside. “So, what’s this about?”</p><p>“Everyone is going to the beach today and since we know you too well, we came to get you,” Vicky giggles.</p><p>“Beach huh,” Brian muses, “I thought you hated water, Amira?”</p><p>“Yeah, well, who says I have to get wet,” she shrugs, “I can wear my swimsuit and play beach volleyball even without touching the sea, right?”</p><p>“Or you can always hang out with Calculester,” Oz chimes in, “he’s not waterproof either.”</p><p>“Ohhh right! See, Brian? There’s no excuse for you to not go!” Amira punches him in the shoulder affectionately.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he is considering it, but on the other hand, his bed is so comfortable and hard to resist.</p><p>“Damien’s gonna be there too,” Oz smiles at him when Brian perks up.</p><p>“Fine…” he says after a while, “I’ll go get my swim trunks,” he grunts, trying to ignore Amira and Vicky’s knowing grins.</p><p>Oz comes to his room to get him when he’s taking too long, worried he might’ve fallen asleep in the process and catches him kind of half-naked, which results in Oz blushing to the tip of his ears and Brian trying to stutter that he doesn’t really mind.</p><p>Without any further distractions they finally make it out of Brian’s house and Vicky is so excited she jumps on Brian’s back and he winds up carrying her all the way to the beach while Amira tells them a story about her latest fight, violently punching the air in demonstration and Oz just tags along happily.</p><p>~</p><p>Brian didn’t believe them at first, but there truly is everyone at the beach, even Liam, although he took a refuge under a giant sunshade with the Coven. They met Scott and Polly on the way and the ghost wouldn’t shut up about her new sunglasses. The shades are pretty cool though, Brian must admit. He could use a pair himself since he never remembers to take one when going out the first few days of summer until the habit sinks in.</p><p>Amira and Vicky run off to bounce a ball with a few others and Brian makes a beeline for a souvenir stand to get some shades, Oz tagging along. He buys the cheapest sunglasses, not by choice, he’s just pretty broke and the two of them go check out the shore, find a nice spot to settle at.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna go swim for a bit,” Oz says after he spreads his towel and puts down his stuff on it. “You wanna come with or are you taking a nap in the sun?”</p><p>Normally, Brian wouldn’t even think between the two options, but Oz looks like he’d love for him to come with and he is weak to cute boys. What’s more, Damien is nowhere in sight yet, so he takes off the thin hoodie he took for the walk and grins. “Ah fuck it, let’s go swim.”</p><p>Oz smiles like a sunshine and Brian can't help a chuckle. He pulls him into an affectionate headlock, his arm resting around Oz’s shoulders and they walk towards the sea together.</p><p>Brian must admit that taking a casual swim isn't all that bad. The water is nice and clear and if he really tries, he can just float on the surface, enjoying the sun. That is, until something grabs his leg and pulls him underwater. He yelps and not expecting it, he didn’t have time to take in enough oxygen, so he is kind of suffocating already. In mild panic, he quickly swims up, before whatever it was that pulled him under could get him again, drawing a deep breath the moment he was able.</p><p>“Brian! Are you ok?” Oz swims towards him, worry written all over his face.</p><p>“Yeah,” Brian coughs, looking around for anything suspicious.</p><p>“What the hell was it? You just suddenly disappeared and-AH!” Oz yells when something tugged on his and Brian’s ankles at the same time.</p><p>Before Brian could formulate an answer, the water next to them starts rippling and after a moment Damien surges out, laughing his lungs off. “Holy shit! You should’ve seen your face, Brian!” he cackles. “I thought you’re gonna piss your pants!”</p><p>But Brian is unimpressed and so is Oz. They share a quick glance and with a grin they both pounce at Damien at the same time. His scream is cut off as all three of them submerge and only an occasional limb or head peeks out of the water as they fight a fierce battle, but it has to come to an end because monsters or not, they all had to breathe eventually.</p><p>Brian washes on the shore first and a few steps behind him is Damien, struggling to get out of Oz’s grip. He manages just in time to throw himself at Brian, grabbing and yanking his leg which sends Brian crashing down on his face.</p><p>“HA!” Damien laughs and quickly crawls towards him while he has the upper hand, but Brian is quick to turn over and block his next punch.</p><p>“Nice to see you too, spicy red baby!” he chuckles like he isn’t even bothered, knowing this will rile Damien up.</p><p>“Spicy red <em>adult</em>, if anything, you pile of rotting flesh!” he shouts with a mad grin showing all his sharp teeth.</p><p>At that point they catch everyone’s attention. Zoe is aggressively taking notes, while Scott, Polly and Miranda are cheering them on and making bets who wins. On the other hand, Liam and the Coven are pretending this doesn’t concern them and Vera shouts “Get a room!” while Vicky with Amira just keep laughing. Cal looks quite worried for both and gasps every time one of them lays a particularly good punch.</p><p>Brian manages to get Damien on his back but only briefly and in a moment, he finds himself pinned to the ground once again. He seriously should consider going to a gym instead of sleeping if he wants to keep this relationship. Football practices with Scott and their team clearly aren't enough. He swings at Damien one more time, but he dodges and the red tail swishes through the air, finding its sharp tip pressing at Brian’s throat.</p><p>“I win,” he utters in that bedroom voice of his and Brian is a little aroused. Damien then gets up and leaves him there in the sand.</p><p>It’s Oz who shades his vision next and interrupts the daydreaming about how hot Damien is. He offers him a hand to pull him up and Brian takes it.</p><p>“Is this, like, your thing?” Oz asks on the way to their spot on the beach. “You build sexual tension by fighting and then… fuck it out?”</p><p>Brian blinks a few times and then laughs. “Damn, it really looks like that, doesn’t it. I didn’t even realize.” Oz just raises an eyebrow, so he continues. “I don’t think we have <em>a thing</em>, really, we were together on prom night and I haven’t really seen him since so… can’t say it’s a regular thing.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Oz chuckles incredulously. “You two have so much chemistry that Zoe is practically living off of it.”</p><p>“Um…” he glances at the tentacle girl scribbling furiously into her notebook and blushes a little. “Well… we don’t… um… I…”</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine,” Oz lifts one hand to stop him, “I wasn’t trying to pressure you into anything, I was just surprised, that’s all,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just… it’s complicated,” he shrugs, “but I’m into him and I don’t want to fuck it up.”</p><p>“I totally get it,” Oz sits down on his towel, “I mean, I’ve tried to get Scott to go to prom with me, so we’ve all been through that one way or another. But I think Damien is into you as well.”</p><p>Brian smiles sheepishly, dusting his towel and himself off sand and sits down as well. “I sure hope so.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t bother going to prom with you if he wasn’t.”</p><p>“He didn’t <em>technically</em> agree,” Brian chuckles, “we just started fighting and then ended up being together for the rest of the night.”</p><p>“You should eat more brains, Brian, you clearly lack some,” Oz mocks him, nudging him with his foot until Brian laughs, but then he adds something that makes him pause. “You’re much more likeable than you think…”</p><p>He looks at Oz, a slight crease forming between his eyebrows and he opens his mouth to answer but something cold touches his cheek.</p><p>“Hey losers, got you some cold drinks,” Damien holds the larger cup until Brian takes it and gives the other one to Oz who accepts it with quite the surprise. Then he unfolds a towel he had tucked under his arm and spreads it over the ground next to Brian. “You don’t mind me joining you two, do you?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Brian grins, shifting his position so he’s not turning his back on any of them, “we’re just surprised you’d bring us drinks from the kindness of your heart. Are they poisoned?”</p><p>“Maybe,” he says and gives Brian this mysterious smile when Brian boldly drinks some even with the knowledge it might be spiced. “Yours definitely isn’t, Oz, I promise,” he chuckles, noticing that Oz stopped with the cup halfway to his lips.</p><p>“Ah, alright, thank you,” he smiles and finally takes a sip, still a bit cautiously, but nothing feels wrong and he relaxes.</p><p>“How come you didn’t get one for yourself?” Brian asks Damien.</p><p>“I did,” he laughs, “why do you think I got you a bigger cup, because of your dick size?”</p><p>“Of course,” Brian shakes his head with a chuckle and slides the cup to him.</p><p>“It’s not like you’ve seen mine,” Oz raises one eyebrow, a little offended maybe, successfully catching Damien’s attention.</p><p>“True, I haven’t, but I’m willing to bet,” he grins at him, all teeth and attractiveness, at least according to Brian, and Oz just snorts.</p><p>After a while, Brian snoozes off and Damien chats with Oz while finishing their drinks that probably really weren’t poisoned unless Brian was dead and not asleep. Scott comes over later, asking them to go play beach volleyball with them and Oz is quick to agree. They wake Brian up and make him join too. He’s not into the idea very much at first but in the end enjoys hitting the ball just as everyone else.</p><p>Brian forms a team with Oz, Amira and Vicky and they go against Damien, Scott, Polly and Vera, where the only people who can play the actual game in a way it’s <em>supposed to be</em>, are probably just all the monsters on Brian’s side, because Polly uses her poltergeist abilities to manipulate the ball and Vera her snakes to hold it without using hands so they’re not technically cheating. Thankfully, they lose some points for Scott running off the court to catch the ball and literally play with it, never returning until someone drags him back.</p><p>All their efforts are rendered useless anyway, because in the end Damien spikes the ball so hard that it bursts at the contact with hot sand and they can’t finish the game. Not having another ball to play with, Brian decides to be a good friend and he dislocates his head so they can casually bounce it over the net at least. All of them end up having a lot of fun throwing his head around and Damien is the one who fixes it for him after they’ve had enough, so Brian can’t quite regret going to the beach that day.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Damien and Brian end up hanging out a lot more after the trip to the sea. Every time the demon has an itch to rob a bank or commit another crime, he calls for him and him only. Brian is quite pleased when he learns of this particular fact. When it comes to Damien, it means a lot. Sometimes they consult Vera about strategy, but she always refuses to be a part of it further than making suggestions, because according to her, they solve everything with fists and arson and that’s ‘not her style’.</p><p>Apart from playing ‘Bonnie &amp; Clyde’, they go to parties a lot. Not something Brian would usually find himself indulging in much but Damien’s presence changes everything. He’s yet to find a thing that isn’t fun with his favorite, stupidly hot demon from Hell. Scott and Oz join them sometimes, other times it’s Amira and Vicky and there isn't a party where they wouldn’t meet Polly. She’s always already drunk or high as fuck or both when they bump into her, but it’s not like that’s news to anyone.</p><p>However, the absolutely <em>best</em> part of it all is the sex. Brian had a hunch that Damien might be a little hooked on him for it and he was right, thank fuck he was right, because there’s a lot of it and that means <em>a lot of it</em>. There isn’t a party where they don’t end up destroying a bathroom and if there isn’t one available, they just take whatever semi-private place they can find, because once Damien gets horny for him, Brian isn’t one to deny him, ever. If they manage to pull an especially successful crime, they usually end up celebrating by having sex at Brian’s place. On special occasions, Damien takes him to his house in Hell and Brian always enjoys steamy bath pools they have in there. Those are probably a little bit too hot for a normal person, but with his heightened pain tolerance it’s simply perfect.</p><p>But Brian’s favorite aren’t the wild fucks at parties, nor the victory sex, although he enjoys them both immensely, but what makes him the happiest is when Damien calls him and wants to hook up just <em>because</em>. He’s aware that all that makes them is fuck buddies but for them it’s as closest to dating as he could get so far, so he’s not about to complain. Also, Damien loves some good sex, and the fact that he’s still around must mean Brian’s doing something right. For now, that’s enough.</p><p>And it’s not like they haven’t had their share of wholesome moments. At the parties they dance together and not always in the sexual way, sometimes it’s just fun and enjoying each other’s company or sharing a story or two above a glass of some crazy drink. Brian remembers that a couple of times they even held hands on the way to his home, mostly when he wasn’t busy supporting half of Damien’s weight because he was shitfaced.</p><p>Damien went from ‘refusing to cuddle’, to ‘tolerate it when Brian wants to’, although he never initiates it on his own. It doesn’t bother Brian much because now, every time he tries to shower Damien with some affection in their postcoital bliss, he reciprocates and he couldn’t wish for more, really. At the moment, he is content. Little does he know that their life is about to get a lot more interesting.</p><p>~</p><p>They are hanging out in a park, for once not doing anything illegal, when Damien speaks up. “Listen, I was thinking…”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I was thinking how we could spice things up a little more.”</p><p>“Are you getting bored of me already?” Brian jokes, but deep down he’s actually terrified of that.</p><p>“No way, idiot,” he bumps his shoulder against Brian’s with a snort, “I’m perfectly fine with how things are between us, more than that, really, but adding some more fun is never bad, right? So, would you be into that?”</p><p>“I guess,” Brian shrugs, secretly touched by what he said, “and do you mean spice things up with our regular crime business or… the sex?”</p><p>“The sex,” Damien grins.</p><p>“Alright, so what’s on your mind?”</p><p>“A threesome.”</p><p>Brian pauses. “A threesome. With whom?”</p><p>“Oh, so you’re not against it?”</p><p>“Why would I be against it?” he laughs, “We’ve done weirder shit together and a threesome is not even weird to begin with.”</p><p>“True,” Damien muses, “I dunno, I just wouldn’t be into it if you weren’t on board with the idea, so…”</p><p>Brian’s smile is all soft because that was cute. He slides one arm around Damien’s waist and pulls him closer. “So, who do you have in mind?”</p><p>“No one really,” Damien snakes his arm around Brian as well, “I was thinking Polly because she’ll be the easiest to convince, I mean, there would be no convincing at all, she’d just jump at it, but then I figured you’re not much into pussy, are you?” he grins.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say that,” he shrugs, “I’m relatively open to everything, but I do prefer men a bit more, so I guess, yeah, a guy would probably be better and I also have more experience there than with girls.”</p><p>“Of course,” Damien smirks, “and it shouldn’t matter even if you had lots of it with women after me. Granted you plenty of experience to overshadow anything else.”</p><p>“Indeed,” he chuckles, “so who else?”</p><p>“How about Oz?” Damien suddenly says.</p><p>“Oz? Really?” Brian looks at him with surprise. “I thought you’re gonna say Scott.”</p><p>“Oh, Scott,” he frowns, “nah that’s… not that he isn’t worthy or whatever, it’s just… he’s too much of a friend, y’know?”</p><p>“Yeah, I get it, it’s cool,” he reassures him, “but why Oz? I didn’t even know you were into him?”</p><p>“I was trying to come up with someone mutually agreeable, someone that we both know and like I suppose and ruling the girls out, he’s the only fitting candidate, really,” he shrugs, “so I wouldn’t say I’m into him, but I don’t find him lame and boring, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“How nice of you to say that,” Brian chuckles, tightening the grip around him a little and he knows that brushing of the tail against his arm wasn’t accidental. “Anyway, I’m totally ok with Oz and I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be up for it, unless he’s dating Scott officially or something, but I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Let’s go ask him then,” Damien suggests excitedly.</p><p>“Wait, now?”</p><p>“Of course, you ass! Patience is for noobs!”</p><p>Brian just laughs at that and sends Oz a message if he could meet them. He says yes and so they all meet up near his house. All of them agree that they’re pretty hungry and end up getting some pizza, currently occupying a small round table in a corner of a diner Oz suggested was close.</p><p>“So, what was so urgent? Made me very curious,” Oz starts and then takes a bite of his food.</p><p>“First things first,” Damien says with a sense of superiority, “are you and Scott an official thing or not?”</p><p>Oz sputters some pizza at them and Damien must take a deep breath to calm down, but Brian just takes a napkin and wipes his and Damien’s face as well. “Maybe don’t be so blunt right off the bat?” he tells him quietly and Damien rolls his eyes.</p><p>Meanwhile Oz gathers his wits again and blushes a bit. “Not really, no? We do some stuff together but we’re not officially a couple or exclusive or in the very least we’re very open about it for now… why the hell are you asking me that?”</p><p>“Alright, great, cause we have a certain proposal for you and if you were with Scott, it could be a bit of a problem with how possessive he tends to get,” Damien elaborates a bit, but Oz is just staring at them, holding the pizza halfway to his mouth, puzzled.</p><p>“What proposal?”</p><p>Brian answers in that utterly nonchalant way of his. “A threesome.”</p><p>If Oz had an actual visible mouth, it would be hanging open by now. He just stares at them, the ingredients starting to fall off the pizza one by one, splattering on the plate.</p><p>“Don’t be blunt my ass,” Damien mutters to himself with a scoff and then adds a bit louder, glaring at Brian, “you rendered him speechless!”</p><p>Brian is unfazed by this, not taking his eyes off Oz. “So? You in?”</p><p>“Y-yes,” he suddenly stutters, blushing up to his ears, “yes, I mean… maybe, I mean… what? You’re inviting me to a threesome with you two? Why? Why me?”</p><p>“Fuck, you’re cute sometimes,” Brian says, not realizing he did. Oz only blushes more, and Damien gives Brian a strange look for a moment, but then he turns back to Oz.</p><p>“Why the fuck not!” Damien barks. “Do you want to or not?”</p><p>“I do!” Oz sputters out sooner than he can think about it again, “I just feel like there’s a catch.”</p><p>“There’s no catch,” Brian shakes his head and smiles reassuringly, “we were literally just talking about changing things up a little and thought of you as our mutual friend, that’s all. It’s totally ok to refuse, though.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Damien nods, “only that it would suck because we want you.”</p><p>Oz is now more pink than black with the amount of blushing that’s going on and it’s Brian’s turn to be surprised by Damien’s reaction, not in a bad way though, unlike Damien whose stare wasn’t quite describable.</p><p>“No, that won’t be a problem,” Oz finally says, “I’m totally in, like, for sure! I just… really didn’t expect it.”</p><p>“Great, then let’s go,” Damien gets up just to be pulled back by Brian.</p><p>“Now?” Oz and Brian ask in unison.</p><p>“Yeah now, do you wanna wait till Christmas or what?” he barks back.</p><p>“Not Christmas, but at least let’s give it a day so Oz can process it and we can decide on the details,” Brian reasons and after a several second long stare off between him and Damien, the latter finally sits back down, arms crossed over his chest.</p><p>“Fine, tomorrow then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spoiler: Yeah, they're really doing it and Damien can't wait.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian almost thinks his friend got the scares when he goes radio silent for an entire day and just when he’s considering calling him to make sure he didn’t collapse or something, Oz gives him a ring himself. He was ready to reassure him that it’s perfectly fine to back off but to his surprise, Oz only confirms his interest and so they decide on a time and place, which ends up being the evening at Brian’s house. He's not sure whether he should prepare something or not, but at the very least he cleans up his room and makes sure they have enough lube for the night.</p><p>Damien and Oz arrive at the same time and the demon strolls in like he owns the place, taking residence on Brian’s bed right away.</p><p>“Getting comfy already?” Brian chuckles.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, I’m pretty excited!”</p><p>Oz glances at his zombie friend, kind of hugging himself and gives him a shy smile and Brian chuckles, looking from him to Damien. “I think you chose two <em>the</em> most awkward monsters possible.”</p><p>“Seems so,” he rolls his eyes but then grins, “do you need some coaxing?”</p><p>“Maybe let’s just…” Brian smirks a little bit, pulling his shirt up and over his head, “get undressed and see what happens?”</p><p>“Oh yeah baby,” Damien licks his lips, pleased with this development, “c’mere so I can help you with that.”</p><p>Brian turns to Oz with a reassuring smile. “Come over whenever you’re ready,” he says quietly and joins Damien in bed after he drops his shirt on the floor.</p><p>The demon is quick to pull him over by a loop on his belt and Brian sinks one knee into the mattress, leaning against him, while Damien swiftly works his pants open. They don’t really pay much attention to Oz, which he’s glad for, at least for now, because he was feeling a little overwhelmed and with the two busy undressing each other, he has some time to collect his thoughts and maybe even enjoy watching the show for a bit.</p><p>Brian pushes Damien down on his back during one of many heated kisses and straddles him. The red skin is hot on his, warming him to the core, something only Damien was able to achieve so far. Brian sighs against his lips when he feels his arms reach around him and squeeze his ass, but then another pair of hands touches his shoulders, and he gasps.</p><p>“Look who decided to join the fun,” Damien purrs at Oz. “Let’s get more comfortable.”</p><p>They help Oz out of his clothes and shift around the bed to fit all three of them comfortably, Damien staying happily on the bottom, Oz next to him and Brian above, which gives him a great position to start working his tongue over the red chest. He bites and sucks, just how he likes it, a little rough, a little teasing.</p><p>“Hey,” Damien talks to Oz softly, one hand buried in Brian’s hair, gripping it every time he manages to hit a sensitive area, “do you have… a mouth?” he glances down at Oz's cock, already standing proud just from watching them.</p><p>“I do, but it’s-ah…” his sentence fades out to a moan as Damien touches him, long fingers closing around the shaft, jerking him off. “I…”</p><p>“Yeah?” Damien smirks.</p><p>Oz takes a moment to steady his breathing. “It’s hard to explain…”</p><p>Brian pauses midway to Damien’s groin and looks up as well. “Show us then,” he shifts his gaze to Damien and kisses his stomach, “even I didn’t know about this.”</p><p>“Must be something really fucked up then,” he smiles, all teeth, and Oz blushes a little.</p><p>“Well, let me just…” he trails off and instead just gets to it. The black matter around the area, where the lips would usually be, splits and uncovers an opening, a mouth, but it’s wider than normal, spreading all the way from one side to the other to reveal a terrifying maw with rows of sharp teeth and a <em>very</em> big, long tongue. It truly does not fit Oz’s shy demeanor as he closes his mouth again, more embarrassed by this reveal than the fact that he is having a threesome with his classmates.</p><p>“Holy <em>shit</em>,” not able to hide his awe, Damien gapes, “that’s fucking hot as <em>fuck</em>.”</p><p>Brian, too, is staring at him with surprise, which is a lot for him. “Oz, I had no idea,” he says, “that’s pretty cool.”</p><p>The smaller man snorts, but with a smile, “You two are weird.”</p><p>“And you can kiss with that?” Damien asks, eager.</p><p>“Among other things…”</p><p>“Do it.”</p><p>And Oz does. He moves over Damien, uncovering his mouth once more and kisses him. He thinks he tastes blood but that turns Damien on even more if anything and combined with Brian’s continued efforts in his lower regions, a jolt of pleasure shoots through him. “Fuck…” he whispers against Oz’s lips. “Someone fuck me already.”</p><p>Brian takes this as his cue and snickers. “Alright, Oz, do you wanna be in the middle?”</p><p>“In the-…,” he quickly nods, although he’s blushing furiously, and Brian finds that incredibly cute. The zombie reaches under the bed for the supplies he prepared earlier. Oz eyes that and smiles.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t need that.”</p><p>“What?” Damien and Brian say almost at the same time.</p><p>“W-well,” he stutters, “the black matter I’m partly made of, you see, it’s... I can reshape it by will to some extent, so…” he clears his throat and continues, “I can accommodate you quite well and it’s not as dry,” his cheeks are all flushed by the time he’s done explaining, “so no, I don’t need lube at all.”</p><p>It takes Damien a while to process this and it's Brian’s voice what brings him back to reality. “That’s very convenient,” he chuckles and Damien snorts.</p><p>“Yeah, but I <em>do</em> fucking need that, no matter how rough we play, so <em>get on</em> with it, losers,” he growls, only to be shut up by Brian spreading his legs. He pops the bottle open and pours some on his fingers, pressing them between Damien’s asscheeks, slowly easing in one digit. “Ah… fuck…” the demon arches up a bit, his legs instinctively closing, but Brian makes sure they stay apart.</p><p>“Keep him busy, Oz,” Brian smirks at his friend, making Damien moan when he finally gets the finger in all the way and can curl it inside.</p><p>Oz doesn’t have to be told twice. He makes himself comfortable next to Damien and tilts the demon's head towards himself by his chin. He tries to snarl but Oz is faster and swallows the sound by his next kiss. He works his long tongue inside Damien’s mouth and makes him moan instead.</p><p>Damien tries to relax as Brian adds more fingers and after some time impatiently pushes his hips up against his hand but is forced back into mattress and he would protest if he didn’t enjoy rough handling like that, which the zombie is very well aware of. Oz, encouraged by Damien’s temper slowly mellowing down with their joined efforts, traces a wet line down his neck with his long tongue.</p><p>“Fuck, guys,” Damien exhales, gripping Oz by his hair, “you’re gonna make me come too soon.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Brian smiles as he takes his fingers out and kisses the inside of his thigh affectionately, “Oz, he’s all ready for you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Damien curses again when he says it like that and pushes Oz off his chest with a growl, “fucking do it.”</p><p>“Right,” Oz smirks a little bit, the expression creepier in his case and dares one more gentle bite around Damien’s nipple, earning a low moan and another curse.</p><p>Brian chuckles at the sudden confidence and moves out of the way when he scoots over to take his place. He watches how Damien spreads his legs to accommodate him and tries to bite down an aroused whine when Oz slowly pushes in, only to end up throwing his head back and moaning anyway. After a few moderate thrusts, Oz manages to fully sheath himself in and Damien’s tail curls around nothing.</p><p>“Ah… your dark-matter-dick feels weird.”</p><p>“B-bad weird?” Oz stutters and with it his pace.</p><p>“No, good weird, I think… alien... I don’t know,” Damien answers, a little dazed, “just don’t stop.”</p><p>“Okay,” Oz says shyly, picking up his rhythm again, making the thrusts slower but harder and Damien responds by arching his back.</p><p>For a while, Brian simply observes, contemplating the mixed feelings about seeing his best friend fuck the monster he’s in love with being really hot and making him slightly jealous and protective, however, only a healthy amount so in the end it’s weirdly arousing and he finds himself casually stroking his own cock. Damien’s tail stretches out all the way towards him, tickling his thigh as it brushes him. Brian smiles and gets behind Oz, touching his waist and plants a small kiss on his nape.</p><p>The reaction is so sudden that Damien yells Oz’s name in surprise as the latter thrusts in hard and shudders at the contact with Brian. He didn’t expect it, alright, but the response was a tad too intense and served as another confirmation of what Damien already assumed about Oz’s feelings towards Brian some time ago. But he sure as hell won’t bring it up <em>now</em>, so he grins instead.</p><p>“Don’t make him come prematurely on me, Brian,” he says, enjoying the growing blush on Oz’s face.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to,” Brian chuckles, his lips brushing against the softness on Oz’s neck, making him sigh in pleasure, despite of being embarrassed, “you gonna be okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes… I wouldn’t-,” he gasps a little when Brian’s arm snakes around him to touch his chest as well, but then he takes a deep breath and says with more determination, “I won’t come too soon, I swear, please just-…”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he kisses behind his ear, “you sure you don’t need any lube? I don’t wanna hurt you.”</p><p>Oz doesn’t answer right away because Brian sounds and feels so reassuring, he just wants to bask in it for a bit. “No, it’s really okay, I’ve done it before,” he reaches back for him as Brian hums in acknowledgment, showering him with little kisses just under his ear, and Oz tilts his head so he can find Brian’s lips and kiss him.</p><p>“Shit, this is some show,” Damien smirks, tracing the tip of his tongue over his upper lip, “so hot I’m not even mad you’re making me wait.”</p><p>Brian smirks without looking at him, gives Oz one last kiss on his shoulder and then reaches between their bodies, lining his cock with Oz’s entrance and tries probing against it. Whatever Oz did, the stretch feels much easier, although there’s still enough pressure on his cock to feel satisfying and he’s able to slide right in, but with too much force, surprising himself and even Damien who didn’t expect such a strong impact.</p><p>“A-ah… Brian,” Oz chokes out when he gets sandwiched between the two bodies, feeling so full that it’s turning his brain into mush. “Please…”</p><p>Oz tries to move to get some friction from the front again, but when Brian grabs his hips and starts fucking him, all his efforts go in vain as his small frame is absolutely taken over by the force of the thrusts. No one sees this as a problem though because Brian effectively manages to fuck Oz and by extension also Damien. The demon at the bottom fights to keep his eyes open, turned on like never before, only thinking about having these two guys on him sends his head spinning.</p><p>Suddenly, Brian comes to a halt. Damien whines and Oz tries to look back just to be pinned down by Brian’s large body, making him and Damien both gasp with the sudden push.</p><p>“Try moving your hips too and to sync them with me,” Brian speaks right next to Oz’s ear in a honeyed voice, making the guy shiver, but his eyes are fixed on Damien, who’s holding his gaze with so much lust that it’s making Brian dizzy, “it’s gonna feel much better for Damien too.”</p><p>“Ah, alright, yes,” Oz gasps out eagerly and does as he said, picking up the pace together with Brian when he starts moving again too. It takes a few tries at first but once they get a hang of it, it’s almost mind-blowing. Even with the occasional awkward stutters and pauses in their pace, Brian and Oz slam so deep inside every time their hips meet that Damien is already losing it.</p><p>“Fuck… fuck, FUCK!” Damien cries out with a particularly precise hit against his prostate. He’s so <em>so</em> close and refusing to touch himself, pretty sure he could come regardless, just needs one final push. Oz’s cock is hitting all the right places and he subconsciously reaches for Brian’s arm with his tail. Brian allows him as always, bringing it up to his lips and gently nibbles on the heart shaped tip.</p><p>And that fucking does it for him.</p><p>Damien comes with a scream, his back arching to an insane curve, momentarily pushing Oz back onto Brian. He spurts hot ropes of white over his own chest, shuddering in a great spasm before he collapses on the bed again, his eyes rolling back into his head as the other two never stopped fucking him.</p><p>“Ah, ah! Brian, I… I’m close too,” Oz manages to squeeze out between Brian’s quick thrusts. Seeing and <em>feeling </em>Damien get unraveled like that was something he wasn’t ready for in the slightest. “Brian,” he chokes out, almost crying with how good Brian’s cock feels inside him and at the same time his own in Damien, who is slowly coming down from his high, but still super dazed from the overstimulation. Oz falls onto the monster under him and Brian quickly adjusts, fucking him from the new angle, almost literally taking his breath away. He lifts his head, and his eyes meet with Damien’s, glazed over and they watch each other getting their brains fucked out. Oz finally comes with one last weak thrust of his own and with Brian supplying the rest, he releases inside Damien with a cry.</p><p>Damien just lets out a strained moan, his eyes fluttering shut and hands gripping wherever he can reach, most likely tearing some sheets or leaving deep scratches on skin.</p><p>Oz blacks out for a moment and comes back just when Brian’s about to finish as well. His thrusts get faster, more frantic and he can hear him panting hard. With the last bits of energy, he reshapes around him, squeezing his cock and makes him climax.</p><p>“Ahhhh, fuck, Oz…” he moans, pulling Oz’s hips against his, shallowly ramming him a few more times to squeeze out every last bit and Oz almost gets hard again just from taking it all.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Damien finally talks once more, his voice unusually quiet. He gently pats Oz’s, as well as Brian’s heads, in an attempt to show some gratitude, but his limbs aren't really listening to him just yet.</p><p>“Mm…” Brian hums, bending over and presses kisses down Oz’s spine as he pulls out of him. Some of his come gushes out and Oz whines. “You good?” he asks softly.</p><p>Oz slowly nods against Damien’s chest where he’s still resting and after a moment, he tries to lift himself up, unsuccessfully, only manages with their help and Brian gingerly lowers him on the soft mattress, next to Damien. “I’m more than fine, Brian,” he smiles in the end.</p><p>“Just thoroughly fucked out, huh?” Damien supplies, the grin obvious in his voice even though Oz can’t see him.</p><p>“Pretty much…” he sighs, pleased, “and you came <em>a lot</em>, Brian.”</p><p>Damien blinks and then starts laughing. “That’s quite something, coming from a guy who fucks Scott!”</p><p>“Shut up,” Oz swats at him, missing by a mile.</p><p>Brian chuckles at them both. “Is that a bad thing or?”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” he smiles, “I just don’t think I’ll be able to stand up tomorrow.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a sign of a great fuck,” Damien snickers, propping himself up on one elbow, head on his hand, “and what a hell of a fuck that was.”</p><p>“You think you’ll be able to stand up tomorrow, Damien?” Brian smirks at him.</p><p>“Hell yes,” he snorts, “you gotta do more than that to wear <em>me</em> off. I can still go.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” Brian drops his voice an octave and Damien’s lips stretch into a smirk, his tail swishing around in response.</p><p>Oz lifts his upper body up on his elbows, staring at them incredulously. “You guys are mad.”</p><p>“I'd go for another round for sure,” Brian shrugs.</p><p>Oz just stares for a moment but then he shakes his head. “No, no way I can handle that again.”</p><p>“You were in the middle, so you’ve gotten most of it,” Brian explains, “you could take a less straining position now.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do the same,” Damien suggests with a shrug, “I like getting spitroasted too,” his gaze shifts to the zombie and he smirks, “or Brian could.”</p><p>“What? Get a spitroast from you two?”</p><p>“Mmmhm,” Damien purrs, biting his lip, “I’d fuck you while you suck his cock.”</p><p>Oz is glad he’s lying down again and so his blush isn’t at least so blatantly obvious. “I-I think I could handle that.”</p><p>“Well, sure, why not, now’s the best chance for trying something like that,” Brian looks towards his friend, “would you like that, Oz?”</p><p>He covers his face with both hands, completely pinkish now before admitting it. “Yes. Yes, I’d very much like that.”</p><p>Brian smirks, exchanging a glance with Damien before he leans over Oz, coercing him to move those hands at least from his eyes. “Yeah would you? Even though my blowjobs are kind of bad?”</p><p>“W-what?” he asks, perplexed and then Brian taps the side of his mouth where his flesh has fallen off, revealing part of his teeth, which makes Oz even more confused.</p><p>“I can’t really suck properly because of this,” he elaborates, “y’know, the air gets in and all that.”</p><p>“O-oh…”</p><p>“It helps when you cup his cheeks,” Damien adds his two cents and both, he and Brian, chuckle.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s one way to go about it. So, you wanna join in on this or not?”</p><p>Damien has a feeling that even if Brian was the worst in the world at blowjobs, Oz would gladly jump at the opportunity and he was right since he nodded shortly after. “Rad! So, when can we start?” he says eagerly enough for all three of them, but Oz falls on his back.</p><p>“Give me ten more minutes…”</p><p>“I think we can do that,” Brian says while looking at Damien who grudgingly agrees.</p><p>~</p><p>“D-Damien,” Brian gasps, coughing when Oz’s dick slips out of his mouth.</p><p>“Yeah?” he answers with a mad grin, “Are you at your limit? Should I go slower on your poor ass?”</p><p>Oz looks considerably more worried, unlike Damien who’s just being a little shit and despite enjoying Brian’s mouth on him immensely, he strokes his good cheek, making sure he’s alright, but all Brian does is groan when Damien ceases his movements.</p><p>“No, harder,” he tries to catch his breath, “fuck me <em>harder</em>.”</p><p>“Oh,” Damien bites his lip, maybe a little turned on, he firmly grips Brian’s hips and rams him so hard they almost knock Oz over.</p><p>“Fuck!” Brian cries and then moans as Damien sets a pace. “Yeah, that’s better,” he chuckles, after he gathers himself again, still having some sass left and he can hear the demon snicker. He refocuses on the dick that’s still in his face, but he has enough trouble even holding himself up with Damien’s unforgiving thrusts, so he just opens his mouth, waiting for Oz to do the rest.</p><p>“Brian, fuck,” it’s not often that Oz swears, but if there’s anyone who has the power to unravel him, it’s Brian, “I’m sorry… you’re so hot,” he almost whimpers, one hand combing through the messy hair before he grabs it and guides his dick inside the waiting mouth.</p><p>Brian would ask why the hell is he apologizing if he wasn’t too busy focusing on breathing through his nose while Damien fucks him from behind and Oz’s cock occupies the entirety of his mouth, not even the gap in his cheek is helping this time. The two of them render all his attempts to somehow sync movements with them useless, so he closes his eyes and lets them do whatever they want with him.</p><p>Soon after, Oz’s pace starts to stutter and he gets gradually more vocal, pulling Brian back from his semiconscious state, barely giving him much chance to ready himself before Oz comes down his throat and he groans, doing his best to withstand it but in the end, he instinctively pulls back and Oz immediately lets go at that, leaving Brian coughing and gasping.</p><p>“Don’t forget about me,” Damien purrs from behind him and if Brian could put together any coherent thought, he’d retort that there’s no way he would, with how Damien never let his ass rest for even a second. He bends over him, placing one hand on Brian’s shoulder while the other is still on his hips, to get a better grip and Brian crashes down into Oz’s lap when his arms finally give up under him.</p><p>Damien’s thrusts get more and more desperate and Brian knows he’s close. With effort, he reaches for his own cock and pumps it a few times and moans when Damien pushes his head down against Oz’s thigh as he comes. Brian quickly squeezes around him, gasping at the harsh finishing thrusts that finally tip him over the edge as well.</p><p>He’s not sure what happened after as he probably blanked out from the bliss and when he comes down from his high, gradually more aware of what’s going on around him, he’s already sandwiched between the two monsters.</p><p>“Hey,” he says quietly when he notices them both looking at him and he has a hunch what it is about, so he smirks, “I’m ok.”</p><p>“Ah,” Oz sounds relieved and Damien smirks.</p><p>“Good. Got me worried there for a second,” his hand finds its way to Brian’s hair and brushes a few sweaty bangs off his forehead, the touch surprisingly gentle and Brian’s heart threatens to melt.</p><p>“Mm,” he shakes his head, “just really satisfied.”</p><p>“You looked quite blissed out,” Oz chuckles and he likes the warmth against his back as Oz is hugging him from behind. It isn’t warm enough compared to Damien, but it’s still nice. His bed isn’t too big, so they must squeeze a little bit, but none of them seems to mind, because even Damien is clearly content where he is, facing Brian, legs tangled together. He’s only a little surprised when he feels Oz give him a few feathery kisses just under his ear and he doesn’t notice Damien’s burning stare.</p><p>Pleasantly exhausted and with last bits of strength, he lifts his arm enough to put it around Damien and pull them a little closer together. He doesn’t react at first but after a few beats, he snuggles in, hugging Brian too and he does his best to slot them together in a way he doesn’t get stabbed by his horn.</p><p>“We’re gonna regret not taking a shower right now,” Damien mutters against Brian’s chest, but without any indication he is about to do something about it.</p><p>“I can’t imagine getting up for anything right now, not even a shower,” Oz sighs, tickling Brian’s nape with his breath, “but yeah, we are.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Brian just says. He’s happy and warm and there’s no other place where he wants to be right now, ready for sleep to take over. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah, you two fuckers actually managed to tire me out some, how about that,” Damien grunts.</p><p>“That was a compliment, right?” Oz snickers and Brian can tell Damien’s grinning even with his eyes closed.</p><p>“Sure, yeah, I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>Oz smiles and after a while of silence he speaks again. “Thanks for inviting me to do this. It was… awesome.”</p><p>“Fucking hell it was,” Damien grins.</p><p>“Yes,” Brian says calmly, “now, can we please sleep?”</p><p>Damien and Oz both chuckle and the demon pokes him with his tail. “Yeah, yeah, you big baby.”</p><p>“Good night,” Oz wishes them both with a smile.</p><p>“Night,” Brian mumbles and the last thing he’s aware of before he falls asleep is Damien’s tail brushing the curve of his hip and then loosely wrapping around his legs.</p><p>~</p><p>Brian has no idea how much time had passed since he fell asleep, comfortably squeezed between the two monsters, but judging by the fact that there is only one other body in bed with him now and a quiet hum of a shower, they’ve probably slept at least a few hours. He observes the sleeping demon more carefully, his heart skipping a beat at how Damien wrapped himself around him in his sleep. Brian is now lying on his back, one arm loosely wrapped around the warm body that is casually plopped over him, chest to chest, Damien’s head carefully nestled on his shoulder, so he wouldn’t impale him on his horn, and he even put one leg over him, hugging the zombie like some giant fucking pillow. Brian already knows that Damien seeks contact when asleep, although the stubborn demon doesn’t wanna admit it, but this is some next level shit of adorable.</p><p>Before he can let his mind wander too much, Oz saves the situation, returning from the shower. He’s already dressed and a little surprised to see Brian awake. “Oh, did I wake you up?” he asks quietly, pointing his thumb behind himself.</p><p>“No, I just did on my own,” he turns his head a little bit to see him, “you’re already leaving? Is your back okay?”</p><p>“I’ll live, it’s better than I thought it would be,” he blushes, glancing away and rubbing the back of his neck, “but yeah, I um… I didn’t feel like going back to sleep after the shower and didn’t want to just hang around awkwardly so…”</p><p>“You know it would be okay Oz,” Brian argues, “but I get it and it’s fine.” They exchange a smile and Brian glances from Oz to the sleeping Damien and back. “I should probably come see you off, but…”</p><p>“Oh no!” Oz protests hastily, “I couldn’t let you do that when you’re so comfortable and Damien would probably burn me to a crisp if I did.”</p><p>“Alright, fair enough,” he chuckles.</p><p>“Just, um, thanks for this again, however weird that must sound,” he says, still blushing, “I really enjoyed it so… let me know next time if you don’t decide that this was a terrible idea after doing it with me.”</p><p>“Sure, same goes to you,” Brian smiles, “and don’t be so hard on yourself, Oz.”</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>“I’d hug you but…” he trails off, pointing to Damien with a crooked smirk. “See you tomorrow, yeah?”</p><p>A few moments after the front door clicked shut, Damien lifts his head and looks directly at Brian, no trace of sleep in his eyes. “Are you purposely ignoring it or are you just that oblivious?”</p><p>“Uh… good morning?” he tries but only gets a raised eyebrow, so he continues, “Not sure what you mean.”</p><p>“Oz has a big fat crush on you, rotten brain,” Damien states bluntly, “don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>“He has a crush on you too,” Brian says with a lazy shrug.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s not like you can’t have multiple crushes at once,” he evaluates, “he likes Scott, he likes you and he likes me as well, it’s just how he works.”</p><p>Damien considers him for a moment and then frowns. “This is different. I wasn’t sure before, but after today I’m certain he’s pining for <em>you</em> specifically.”</p><p>“Even if he is,” Brian starts with a subtle smirk, remembering some of Damien’s reactions to Oz that felt a little off, “why does it concern you so much? Are you worried?”</p><p>Brian was ready for anything, a punch in the jaw, a fire in his face, but he sure as hell didn’t expect Damien to blush and admit it. “So what if I am,” he says and Brian is impressed that he still holds his gaze.</p><p>After a few beats of gaping he finally closes his mouth and sighs deeply through his nose. “Listen, I… I’m not gonna lie, I think Oz is really cute, but I’m not in love with him or anything.”</p><p>Damien grunts and folds his arms on Brian’s chest, resting his chin on top of them and keeps staring at him. “Would you fuck him again if he asked you to? Without me.”</p><p>“No,” the answer comes without hesitation, he could barely stop himself from doing so anyway, because it’s the undeniable truth. Damien is the one he wants. He’s figured that out a long time ago.</p><p>Damien blinks, a little taken aback, but then smirks.</p><p>“Do you regret asking Oz to have a threesome with us?” Brian pries when the demon doesn’t look like he’s gonna say anything, but he just shakes his head.</p><p>“Nah, it was totally worth it. Would do it again to be honest, but I dunno… I guess this was just bothering me for some reason,” he groans.</p><p>“Damien,” Brian says more firmly this time, smiling when their eyes meet, “if I wanted Oz, I’d already asked <em>him</em> to prom.”</p><p>Damien’s eyes widen, pink blush creeping up on his cheeks with the realization of what that statement was hinting at and in the end, he hides his face in Brian’s chest. “Right. Obviously.”</p><p>He would tell him how cute he is if that wasn’t risking having his head blown off, so he rather refrains. “Well, since that’s out of the way, I think I’m gonna take a shower soon.”</p><p>Damien looks at him, grinning and his tail swishes through the air. “I’ll join.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was inspired by <a href="https://pompadorkery.tumblr.com/post/174771899133/machonachos-and-i-have-some-monster-prom">this</a> amazing fanart for Oz's mouth c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian has no idea why Damien suddenly started treating him differently since everything was going well. Oz is worried he's the reason of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Damien asked Brian out for clubbing a few days later, this certainly wasn’t how he’d imagined their outing to turn out. At first, everything was as usual. They meet up, exchange a few snarky comments and are on their marry way. Honestly, a bystander would probably say that nothing’s wrong, but Brian can tell that something most definitely <em>is</em> amiss. During the time they have hung out together, it became rather normal if one of them pulls the other into a hug or touches him in some way, hell, they got even as far as Damien affectionately brushing his tail against him, but if Brian tries any of it now, Damien slithers out of his grasp. He doesn’t say anything, but his body language clearly states that he isn’t pleased.</p><p>The zombie starts suspecting something fishy already on the way to the club and once they are inside, it only becomes more obvious. Damien still talks to him and laughs, teases him even, but doesn’t let him get too close. What’s more, if Brian tries, the demon acts almost <em>anxious</em>, as if his presence was making him uncomfortable. So, eventually he stops, but he’s no less confused about what the hell is going on with him. Talking it out probably isn't an option. They never did that and they’re not gonna start now, not the best time and place, and Brian is sure that would just make things so much worse.</p><p>Even more perplexing is the fact that until this very day everything was fine, so Brian rules out the possibility of their threesome with Oz being involved somehow. They went out together a few times after that and Damien was acting as his usual self. What’s more, they even slept together once more, just like normal. So no wonder the whole thing was rather puzzling.</p><p>They find a nice booth to sit in for starts and Brian lazily scans the surroundings while Damien is getting their drinks. Polly is the first thing he sees, dancing on the other side of the room, surrounded by monsters he’s never even seen and willing to bet that she has neither. His scarred mouth pulls into a smirk as he leans his cheek into his palm, elbow on the table. He looks around some more but other than flashing lights and bodies swaying to the music or various monsters occupying the premises, there’s nothing very interesting, maybe except that one couple, that’s either too high or they simply don’t care, pretty much one step away from fucking each other in a corner. Brian still finds himself being drawn to that one particular red demon with a missing horn, currently chatting up the bartender with what one calls a seductive smirk.</p><p>“Huh,” the zombie frowns, his worries spiking up. He and Damien aren’t officially a thing, neither it’s unusual for the prince of Hell to flirt around, but there’s one major difference this time – he’s purposedly avoiding affection from Brian specifically, while hitting on other people. If this is not red alert, then he doesn’t know what is, but he doesn’t have more time to ponder as Damien finally comes back with the shots.</p><p>“Thanks,” Brian accepts the colored liquid, “you’re pretty mellow today, Damien.”</p><p>“Must’ve caught that from you,” and there it is, that sly smirk and a swish of his tail. For a moment, Brian thinks that he only imagined the strange behavior.</p><p>“Well? Wanna go dance and get in the mood or something?” he nudges his foot under the table.</p><p>“Actually,” Damien avoids his gaze and Brian knows he won’t like the answer before he even utters another word, “I think I’ll go around, talk to some new people, y’know? So maybe later, sorry,” and with that he downs his drink in one go, leaving the glass there with Brian who feels just as empty.</p><p>“Ok, wow, that didn’t sting at all,” he mutters to himself sarcastically as he leans back in his seat, baffled, and <em>hurt</em>. How about that, he rarely feels anything at all and now that it’s happening, he wishes it’d just go away.</p><p>Just as he is thinking about going home and leaving Damien in this stupid club to do whatever the hell he wants, a cheerful voice calls out his name and he gets an armful of Oz with Amira laughing behind him.</p><p>“Hi Brian! Fancy seeing you here,” she grins wide, her white teeth almost blinding, “mind if we join you?”</p><p>“Of course not,” he chuckles, patting Oz’s back who doesn’t seem to be letting go of their hug anytime soon. “What’s up, Oz? Have you fallen asleep on me? I thought that’s my specialty.”</p><p>The smaller guy giggles, pulling himself off of him. “I’m just happy to see you,” he clasps his head clumsily with both hands and Brian gets a whiff of booze right in his face.</p><p>“He’s a little bit drunk already,” Amira helpfully supplies with a wave of her hand, “we’ve been club-hopping for a while now.”</p><p>“Brian!” Oz suddenly exclaims like he committed some royal offense. “Your glass is empty!”</p><p>“Yeah, I was actually thinking about leaving,” he chuckles, quite surprised by his friend’s sudden boldness as he snatches the empty cup and pushes Brian into his seat to make sure he won’t be leaving on him.</p><p>“No way. Now that I’m here? Oh no, no,” Oz smirks, wiggling the glass pinched between his fingers, “I’ll get you a new one, you too Amira, this round is on me!”</p><p>The monster leaves with that, leaving no room for protest and Brian raises an eyebrow at Amira who just shrugs. “I figured he needed to let out some steam and you know Oz, he’s a lightweight.”</p><p>“Right,” Brian sighs, slouching in his seat.</p><p>“So, where is he?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Your firey boyfriend.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend,” it comes out more bitterly than he’d like to admit.</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Amira crosses her arms on the table and leans towards him, “do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>He frowns at her. “About what, Amira?”</p><p>“Come on,” she scoffs, “you and Damien are attached by the hip since prom <em>and</em> you never go to a club on your own. You’re here, sour as a lemon, and hellboy is nowhere in sight – obviously, something happened,” she shrugs, “so, do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>A small smile tugs on Brian’s lips. It was nice to hear that his friend noticed them growing close because it means it wasn’t just his imagination, but then he shakes his head. “Thanks, but not right now. I’m not sure myself what’s going on so… he just kind of ditched me for no particular reason a while before you came in,” he gestures towards the general direction of Damien’s last sightings.</p><p>“Wow, rude?” her face pulled back in anger and surprise.</p><p>“Tell me about it…”</p><p>Their mutual friend is on his way back, balancing three drinks with the help of his little phobias that are trying their best to not spill anything and Amira quickly adds, “Hey, just say the word and I’ll drop a bucket of ice water on him anytime, okay?”</p><p>“Okay, thanks,” Brian chuckles and takes the glasses from Oz when he’s close enough before he can drop them and the latter sags heavily onto the seat next to him.</p><p>“I’m so happy you’re here, Brian,” he chirps, clearly unaware he already mentioned that, but it makes Brian smile. “Where’s Damien?”</p><p>“He’s not with me,” he has to chuckle when Oz gives him that shocked and confused look, “is it really so weird that I’m not with him?”</p><p>“Yes!” the other monster exclaims in the middle of Brian's sentence. “But it’s alright, I can be with you instead,” with a grin, Oz clinks his glass with Brian’s, winks at Amira and takes a swing.</p><p>“And he said he didn’t wanna go anywhere tonight,” the fire girl raises her eyebrow, grinning. The flames on her head light up as she downs her drink and gets up. “Alright guys, you two have fun and I’m gonna do the same,” she makes finger guns at the dance floor and in the next moment she’s diving into the crowd.</p><p>Brian isn’t sure this is a situation he wants to be left in, but everything happens so fast that he ends up not having a choice. That, and Oz makes it to his lap at <em>some point</em>, so he figures he might just roll with it since Damien clearly doesn’t give a fuck about him anymore.</p><p>It’s not like drunk Oz is new to him, hell, even the clinginess is a common occurrence, yet something’s different. Oz’s look is a little more suggestive, his touches a little more intimate – nothing over the line, no, but if he’s not careful this might spin out of control. He should tell him <em>no</em>, he really should, but he has a soft spot for his cute friend and if that friend decides to climb in his lap and be all over him then who is he to push him away? It’s not like they’re doing anything illegal, besides, he and Damien aren’t a thing and when the demon can do whatever the fuck he wants then why shouldn’t Brian. He doesn’t want to spite him, not particularly, but having Oz close like this feels nice, he simply wants to indulge himself a little.</p><p>Later on, when even Brian has a bit more alcohol in his system, Oz starts pulling him to the dancefloor and he subconsciously looks for Damien again. When he almost thinks his crush left home without even talking to him, he sees him chatting away with another demon they meet at these parties sometimes, standing a little too close to each other. It's a concubus no less, if he’s not mistaken, and his stomach drops.</p><p>“Brian?”</p><p>Oz’s soft voice shakes him back to the present and he blinks at him a few times. “Sorry I spaced out,” he gives the demon one last glance before he takes Oz’s hand who smiles brightly at him right away, “let’s go dance, shall we?”</p><p>Brian thinks that Damien looked their way a few times, but always so briefly that he can’t be sure. Besides, he tries to focus on having fun instead of worrying over him. Luckily, Oz makes this quite easy, having a blast on the dance floor, successfully affecting him by his joyful mood. The zombie isn’t a particularly great dancer, but no one cares in the club full of drunk people, least of all Oz who takes it on as a personal mission to get him moving those hips.</p><p>He’s laughing as he pulls Oz aside to take a short break after they were dancing through several songs, leaning against a wall to catch his breath.</p><p>“I’ll get us something to drink, I’m dying,” he shouts over the loud music into Oz’s ear, accidentally brushing his lips against it a little bit which seems to tickle the smaller monster as he chuckles and nods.</p><p>Brian gets a bottle of some non-alcoholic beverage that looked the least like something dangerous, very well acquainted with the effects that monster drinks tend to have, alcoholic or not. He already takes a swing on the way and passes it to Oz who gulps it down like a dying man.</p><p>“Thanks, I was so thirsty,” he gives the bottle back so Brian can finish it and then puts it on the nearest free surface. “Hey,” he tugs at the middle of his shirt to pull him closer.</p><p>“Hm?” Brian sways a little as he tries to lean in, and Oz captures his lips in a kiss. He doesn’t pull back right away, his brain too slow to process anything properly, but when his friend slithers his arms around him, Brian pushes him back. “Oz… wait, you’re drunk,” he catches a glimpse of his mouth before it fades back into nothingness.</p><p>“It doesn’t change nothin’,” his eyes are half lidded and a little smitten, Brian thinks.</p><p>“That’s not true, you might regret this in the morning,” he chuckles and makes another attempt to get some distance between them. Oz is a precious friend and the last thing he wants is to take advantage of him, no matter how much the other tries to coax him while drunk as hell.</p><p>“Brian I’d never regret anything with you,” he says it so sweetly that he almost feels his knees getting weak.</p><p>“I think that’s the alcohol talking,” he chuckles.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I love you too, just-“</p><p>“No, you love Damien,” while still having his arms around Brian’s shoulders, Oz leans his head against his chest with a small sigh.</p><p>“Oz, you’re drunk,” he repeats but he’s certainly not smiling anymore.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” his friend says after a while, pulling back slowly, but one hand lingers on his chest as if taking it back would break more than their current physical connection.</p><p>“Guys!” Amira’s voice makes them both come back to reality and turn towards the girl. Her cheeks are flushed and she seems in good spirits. “Having fun? Because I just finished singing karaoke with Polly and boy was that funny!”</p><p>“I was wondering what the shrieking was about,” Brian recovers first and remarks with a slight chuckle.</p><p>“Excuse me, my voice is lovely,” she scoffs in mock offense, stabbing a finger in his chest and then turns to Oz as well. “Anyway, I had just about enough and am about to go home so I stopped by in case you wanna go together?”</p><p>“Perfect timing, actually,” Oz claps, “I was just thinking about wrapping it up as well, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>“Great, Brian, you coming with us?”</p><p>“I uh…” he glances at Oz who looks back like nothing transpired between them less than five minutes ago, “I think I’ll stay a bit more.”</p><p>“Alright,” Amira considers him, but even if she suspects something, she doesn’t let it show and Brian is thankful for it, “see you later then!”</p><p>“Bye Brian, have fun,” Oz smiles at him.</p><p>“Yeah, bye,” he leans heavily against the nearest wall with a sigh once they’re off. “What a night.”</p><p>~</p><p>He only stays long enough to be sure his friends are gone, grabbing one last drink to pass the time. He rounds the club out of morbid curiosity to potentially find Damien making out with someone that’s not him. Partly relieved that isn’t the case and partly annoyed he really just left without even looking for him, Brian navigates through the swaying bodies towards the exit.</p><p>He takes a deep breath of fresh air only to fall into a coughing fit since some asshole couldn’t even move a little bit further from the entrance to smoke. He is about to tell the fucker off, pretty much done with everyone for the day, but freezes the moment their eyes meet.</p><p>Damien looks him up and down and then lazily drags from his cigarette again. “Had fun with Oz?”</p><p>“Huh?” Brian blinks, hoping he heard him wrong. He isn’t possibly gonna pin this on <em>him</em>, is he.</p><p>“Come on, even your brain can’t be that rotten,” the demon snaps, clearly irritated, “I saw you with him. Did you at least enjoy making out with him? How come he’s not with you?”</p><p>“We weren’t making out, but maybe I should be asking <em>you</em> that,” Brian counters back. He rarely gets angry, more like never, but Damien is being such an asshole the whole evening, with the audacity to take it out on him when the demon had started it all, that Brian is slowly but surely losing his calm. Damien only glowers back so he continues, “since you seemed very determined to grind against everyone except me all of a sudden and now you accuse me of having fun instead of waiting for you at that table like an idiot? Honestly, what were you expecting? You fucking ditched me out of nowhere!”</p><p>“I didn’t know you’re gonna be such a fucking pussy about it!” Damien snarls, partly showing his sharp teeth.</p><p>“Oh come on,” Brian snorts with a chuckle, almost amused, “why even take me with you when all you did was leave the moment we arrived?”</p><p>“It’s none of your fucking business who I do and don’t wanna be with or why and I’m not your sweetheart so wake the fuck up!” he shoves him, but Brian stands his ground and just scoffs.</p><p>“Right, then it baffles me why do you care what I do with Oz or anyone else, because by this equation, it’s none of your goddamn business either.”</p><p>Brian originally wanted to explain properly that nothing happened between him and Oz, but Damien is so diligently working on pissing him off that he changes his plans quite fast.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Damien growls.</p><p>“Yeah, and I think you’re full of it,” Brian chuckles without mirth, “but you should seriously consider that because maybe I’m tired of chasing you around all the time and going along with all your whims,” he snatches the cigarette from him and throws it on the ground, stomping on it.</p><p>“Hey, you fucker!” Damien grabs his shirt and tries to punch him, but Brian is expecting it and shoves him with enough force to send him stumbling back.</p><p>“Go pick someone else to let your issues out on, ‘cause I’m <em>done</em>,” he makes a cross with his arms to emphasize, already walking backwards and then turns away from him.</p><p>Damien makes a frustrated and angry sound as he recovers his balance and shouts at him, “Fuck you, Brian!”</p><p>The zombie spins around one last time and flips him off. “No, sweetheart, fuck <em>you</em>.”</p><p>He can hear metal crushing against concrete, which might be Damien knocking over a trashcan, but he doesn’t care enough to look back as he leaves into the night.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>“Did something happen between you and Damien?”</p><p>Brian tries his hardest to not groan when he hears this question for umpteenth time. “Vicky, uh…” he looks at her from his couch where he’s currently lying on. Oz is sitting on the other side, by his feet and Amira with the girl in question are lounging on the soft carpet, each holding a controller that Amira just used to pause their game. “If I had a coin for each time I heard this question, I’d be swimming in money right now.”</p><p>“Well, you never told us anything!” Vicky protests. “And it’s painful to watch how are you two avoiding each other all of a sudden.”</p><p>“You were Zoe’s favorite ship, she’s devastated,” Amira snickers and Brian’s not sure if she’s joking or not.</p><p>“You don’t wanna talk about it? Is that it?” the blue monster tilts her head slightly with the question.</p><p>“There’s no point,” Brian sighs and waves his hand dismissively, “he was just an asshole.”</p><p>“Isn’t he always?” Amira shrugs, putting her controller down in favor of getting her beer.</p><p>“Yeah, but it reached its peak and I got fed up I suppose,” he says grudgingly because it’s not completely true. He’s not over him at all, more like he’s still upset, having no idea what he had done that Damien treats him like this all of a sudden.</p><p>The two girls exchange a concerned glance and then Vicky looks at Brian with sympathy. “Is there something we can do?”</p><p>“Thanks, but not really,” he pushes himself off the couch and sits up with a small yawn, “this is between me and him and besides, you’re all doing plenty just being around,” he bumps shoulders with Oz who smiles sheepishly.</p><p>“Aww,” Vicky giggles, stands up and comes over to give her zombie friend a big hug, “in case you wanna talk or something, we’re always available, though.”</p><p>Brian pats her back and nods thankfully as she withdraws, “I know that, thanks.”</p><p>“Vicky, we should probably go, it’s gettin’ late,” the fire djinn slaps her own thighs and then gets up, waiting for her friend to gather the few belongings they managed to scatter around Brian’s living room during their game session. “Oz?”</p><p>“Mm, I’ll stay a bit more,” he shakes his head and looks at the zombie, “is that ok?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Brian comes back to the living room after he sees the girls off to get the empty beer cans only to find Oz cleaning up the mess already.</p><p>“Thanks, you didn’t have to,” Brian gives him a warm smile which Oz returns and he follows him to the kitchen, “so, um… do you wanna stay over?” He honestly means it in the most platonic and friendly way, but the moment it leaves his lips he realizes that after all that’s happened between them, it probably would be wise to elaborate. “We could finish the game girls have started or you know, go through our favorite comics collection or something.”</p><p>“I’d love to but maybe not today, I…” Oz dusts his hands off, glancing away and looks a little nervous, “I wanted to… talk to you about something, without um… well, alone.”</p><p>“…okay?” Brian says slowly, watching his friend carefully, maybe growing a little worried since he can’t tell if it’s something really bad or not.</p><p>“Can we go back to the living room? Maybe you wanna sit on that.”</p><p>“Oz, you’re scaring me,” Brian nervously chuckles but follows him back to the couch where they both sit down. He folds one leg under himself so he can turn to properly face him.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this for some time, telling myself that I should just leave it be but it’s been bothering me ever since and I…” he blushes and covers his face in distress, “I’m so sorry, I just-“</p><p>“Hey, hey, come on now,” Brian quickly acts, shifting closer and reaches for him, prying one of his arms away, “whatever it is, I won’t get mad,” he chuckles, because he’s certain that Oz isn’t capable of causing harm. This is probably some kind of a misunderstanding. “You can tell me Oz.”</p><p>The other monster looks at him through his fingers and then slowly lowers his other arm as well, glancing down at his knees. “You might think I don’t remember much from the night at the club, but I recall it quite well,” he finally starts and Brian suppresses a sigh. Not because he’s irritated, but simply for Oz thinking that one awkward situation is gonna change anything between them. So, no wonder he’s surprised by his next choice of words. “I had <em>no</em> idea Damien was there too, I swear.”</p><p>“Wait… what?”</p><p>“I thought it was strange that you were alone but it didn’t click at that time and if I knew he could see us I’d never ever try to k-kiss you, I shouldn’t have done that regardless but I was drunk and you were so close and I-“</p><p>“Oz, stop, <em>stop</em>!” Brian shakes him a little to end his rambling. “What are you saying?”</p><p>“I…” he blinks twice, “I thought that I might be the reason for your quarrel with Damien.”</p><p>“No way,” he scoffs, “we’re not talking because he’s a stubborn asshole not because you kissed me. We all slept together for god’s sake, why would a kiss set him off? We’re not even dating,” he chuckles bitterly.</p><p>“Brian, you keep saying that but everyone and their mother can see that you like each other,” Oz rolls his eyes although he’s still blushing.</p><p>“As you can see, not enough,” he shrugs.</p><p>“That’s not what I was trying to say though,” Oz sighs and blushes again, “I thought that because, when I was leaving with Amira, we met Damien at the entrance. At first, I thought he had just arrived, but he gave me the <em>nastiest</em> look and I mean, it could burn through metal.”</p><p>“Yeah, I bumped into him there too,” Brian grimaces, recalling the event.</p><p>“That’s when I thought that ‘oh shit, he was here all along while I was with Brian’ and it’s been bothering me ever since because then I found out you two are actually not talking all of a sudden and I automatically assumed that he got mad because of it.”</p><p>Brian sighs heavily and lets his head drop against his palm, his elbow braced against the backrest of the couch. “Oz, I’m so sorry that you were upset because of this, maybe I should’ve told you sooner, but it really isn’t your fault. I mean it. We argued and split up <em>before</em> you came into the club,” he explains, “it was the same evening, yes, but Damien decided to get rid of me the moment we sat down at a table and even I don’t know why, so… I highly doubt it was you.”</p><p>“I certainly didn’t help though, did I,” Oz tilts his head to the side and quietly sighs, “well, I’m glad that I was wrong, but I had to get it off my chest. I’m sorry about all this.”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for,” Brian says honestly, “as I said, it wasn’t your fault at all. Damien chose to be an asshole instead of just like… I don’t know, talking to me. So, that’s what truly disappointed me.” Truth be told, he surely feels a little broken about the whole ordeal because he finally started to think that there might be a chance for them, but then Damien had to go and completely flip the table. Of course he had.</p><p>“I’m very sorry about this situation because I really think you deserve the best,” Oz gives him a shy smile while Brian opens his mouth, then closes it again before he tries again.</p><p>“Thanks, I… that’s very kind,” he smiles in the end, maybe a little bashfully, “I’m glad you brought it up after all, I guess I needed to talk to someone after all.”</p><p>“Anytime,” he giggles. Then he briefly looks him in the eyes before he starts fidgeting again.</p><p>“What is it?” Brian says kindly.</p><p>“There’s…” he swallows, “there’s one more thing I feel like I need to tell you, or I won’t be able to move on so… bear with me please?”</p><p>“Is that the one I was supposed to sit down for originally?” Brian tries to lighten up the mood. “Because so far it was pretty chill.”</p><p>“Yeah, maybe, well, I kind of told you at the club already but I guess you thought it was just a drunken babble.”</p><p>“In my defense, you <em>were </em>pretty wasted,” he smirks.</p><p>“Stop! I’m trying to be serious here,” Oz slaps his knee but he’s smiling. “It’s just that I… I like you more than I should, Brian.”</p><p>The smile disappears as the zombie slowly lifts his head from his idle position to give Oz his full attention and his lips part in a slight surprise. Is he hearing what he thinks he’s hearing?</p><p>“More than a friend,” Oz continues, “I can talk with you for hours and never get bored and I think you’re really cool and so handsome, despite you thinking otherwise. You’re very precious to me and I just couldn’t help but fall in love with you, it seems.”</p><p>“Oz…” Brian breathes out almost as a whisper. His friend was right, he was ready for anything but not expecting a love confession. Not him, not from Oz, who deserved so much better than him, a lame monster who already signed a contract with the devil, almost literally.</p><p>“I know, it’s ok, Brian-“</p><p>“No, wait, let me… process this,” his brows furrow a little, trying to wrap his head around it. “How… why me? I mean, I knew, kinda, but I always thought you just have these multiple little crushes of yours, like Scott or even Damien.”</p><p>It was Oz’s turn to chuckle. “Well, I certainly find Damien attractive, and I do love Scott, but not as you, not yet at least,” he gives him a wary smile.</p><p>“I… don’t know what to say… I’m flattered, oh god, I’m blushing even, I think,” and yes, his cheeks were dusted pink which made the other smile.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything.”</p><p>“No, I need to do this properly,” Brian shakes his head and sits up straighter, “Oz I’m really happy that you feel this way about me, it’s just so… sweet and I love you too, you know this,” he pauses and sighs, “and I want to return your feelings, but I can’t… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Brian, please don’t look like a kicked puppy, you’re gonna make me cry,” to the zombie’s surprise, Oz was doing anything but that and smiling on top of it. “I didn’t expect you to reciprocate in the first place, since I knew – we <em>all</em> knew,” he makes a wide gesture with his arm, “that your heart is set on the prince of Hell already.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” he doesn’t even try to deny it this time.</p><p>“I only wanted to finally tell you, it’s been sitting on my chest for too long and now I finally feel lighter,” his eyes form into crescents as he genuinely smiles.</p><p>Without looking at him, Brian spreads his arms, inviting him for a hug.</p><p>“Aw, you big softie,” with a quiet giggle, Oz crawls over and Brian pulls him into a tight embrace. Oz is kneeling beside him, taller that way and he rests his chin on top of Brian’s head, stroking his hair and back and eventually he chuckles, “How come I’m the one comforting you?”</p><p>“Because I feel awful for not being able to say yes to you,” the zombie mumbles into his chest.</p><p>“You know,” Oz pulls back, sitting on his heels and places both palms on Brian’s shoulders, “you and Scott are similar in a lot of aspects. Maybe that’s why I picked him.”</p><p>He scoffs, but it’s not without a small smile and then he places one hand over Oz’s, taking it into his and raises one eyebrow. “Maybe that threesome was a mistake.”</p><p>“Oh no way, don’t you dare!” he laughs. “I have some of my fondest memories from it.”</p><p>Brian chuckles. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wouldn’t agree to it if I wasn’t certain I can handle it, trust me,” Oz runs his thumb over the knuckles on Brian’s hand that’s still joined with his and also as a reason to look somewhere else than his eyes. “Besides, I told you I’ve made my peace with it quite some time ago, I just needed to tell you, as a final step.”</p><p>“I’m glad you did, really,” he leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, “it changes nothing between us, you’re still very important to me, Oz.”</p><p>“I know,” he says softly, finally letting go of him and stands up, “I’ll be ok, you should focus on your relationship with Damien. How am I gonna look when you two don’t end up together after all this drama?”</p><p>Brian laughs at that. “I’ll figure something out,” he shrugs, “it’s just that… I don’t want to be the one doing the first step because I did nothing wrong, but then, I also know how stubborn he is.”</p><p>“I’d say, let him stew in his own juice a little bit more,” Oz shrugs, “he’ll come around, I’m almost sure of it.”</p><p>“Since when did you become so ruthless?” Brian pushes himself off the couch with a snicker.</p><p>“Since I found the guts to confess to my best friend, I suppose,” he laughs, “no, don’t worry, I’ll be my usual mess by tomorrow, I’m high on adrenaline right now.”</p><p>“Want me to walk you home part of the way so you won’t accidentally run someone over with your adrenaline?” the zombie smirks, already grabbing a light jacket for the summer evening.</p><p>“I won’t say no to that,” Oz smirks and waits for his friend to get ready so they can stroll into the darkening streets.</p><p>~ ~ ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damien's always the problem child, isn't he</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>